rtptes_do_what_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories From Sodor By: Jacobacranmer
Episode 1 - Emily to the Rescue One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds. He had bad news for Emily. “Emily, I have bad news,” he said. “What is it, Sir?” Emily asked. “All the remaining Stirling Singles on the mainland are being scrapped and replaced with diesels,” Sir Topham Hatt said gravely. “Sir, that's horrible!” Emily exclaimed. “Despicable!” said Henry. “Disgusting!” added James. “Disgraceful!” finished Gordon. The other engines murmured in agreement. “Ahem!” said Sir Topham Hatt. All the engines went silent.“Anyway, I managed to purchase 2 Stirlings from the Bluebell Railway before they would have been sent to the Other Railway and they are arriving at Brendam Docks today. You are to pick them up from the Docks and show them around the Island. There will be a welcome Party for them at the Wharf at teatime. You mustn't be late.” “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. I won't, Sir,” replied Emily and she left .When Emily arrived at the Docks, Cranky was unloading the 2nd of the 2 engines from the boat. The 1st engine was dark blue in color, about the same color as Sir Handel, and the 2nd was a light purple, about the same color as Rosie. “Hello, my name is Brady,” the blue engine said to Cranky. “And I'm Olivia,” said the purple engine. “I'm Cranky,” he replied. “And I'm Salty, me harteys,” said Salty, “Welcome to Sodor.” “Thank you Salty,” said Brady. Then, he saw Emily. “Emily?' he said. “Brady? Olivia? You're the 2 Stirlings that Sir Topham Hatt bought from the Bluebell Railway?” Emily replied. “Yep,” said Olivia. “But, what happened to Kylie and Benjamin?” Emily asked. “They were...they were...scrapped,” Brady stuttered. “Actually,” Olivia corrected, “Kylie wasn't scrapped, she ran away before they could send her to the Other Railway, but I fear she ended up there, anyway.” “Oh,” Emily replied sadly, “Well, I've got a lot to show you, so we better go.” “Okay, goodbye Salty. Goodbye Cranky,” said Brady. “Bye, guys,” said Olivia. “Goodbye, me harteys,” said Salty. First, Emily showed them Whiff's Waste Dump, then the Sodor Steamworks, then Ffarquar Quarry, and finally, Emily showed them Knapford Station, then she took them to Knapford Yard. Stepney, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, and Toad were there. “Hi, guys,” Emily said. “Hello, Emily. What are you doing here?” asked Oliver. “I'm showing the new engines around the Island,” she replied. “Where are they?” Stepney asked. “What do you mean?” she replied. “He means that there’s noone behind you,” said Donald. “I don't know where they could have gone,” Emily said, “We were only at Knapford Station a few minutes ago.” Then, Brady and Olivia pulled up. “Sorry about that, Emily,” Olivia apologized, “I ran out of coal and Brady had to shunt me to the coal hopper.” “Brady? Olivia?” said Stepney .“Stepney?” Brady replied, “What are you doing here?” “Sir Topham Hatt bought me, so I wouldn't get scrapped,” Stepney replied, “What are you doing here?” “We're here for the same reasons as you,” Brady replied. “Wait, you guys know Stepney?” said Emily. “Yep. We were sent to the Bluebell Railway, not long after you came here,” Olivia replied. “Not to change the subject or anything, but, where's Kylie?” Stepney asked. “She ran away,” replied Olivia. “But, we fear she ended up on the Other Railway, anyway,” finished Brady. “Though that is a highly likely possibility, we can't be sure,” Stepney replied. “Oh, scrap,” said Emily. “What?” replied Brady. “We're going to be late for your welcome party at the Transfer Yard,” Emily replied. “We better be leaving then,” said Douglas. “Let's go,” agreed Oliver. So they did. They all went as fast as their wheels could carry them. Their boilers were bubbling and their pistons were pumping, and by the time they finally got there, their faces were as red as James' paintwork.When they got there, they were greeted by many smiling faces. “Hello, everybody,” said Emily, “I'd like you all to meet my old friends Brady and Olivia.” “Welcome to Sodor!” said Percy. “Yes, welcome to the Island,” added BoCo. “Thanks,” said Brady .Later in the party, Emily, Brady, Olivia, Stepney, Douglas, and Rusty met to talk. “We're going to the Other Railway,” Emily began. “Tonight,” added Olivia. “To save our friend Kylie,” finished Brady. “Can you guys go with us?” asked Emily. “No way,” said Douglas, “Only diesels go there now.” “I can show you the way but that's about it,” said Rusty. “That would be great,” said Olivia, “Thank you Rusty.” “You’re welcome,” said Rusty. So, after the party, they set off. When they got to the Other Railway, all they saw were diesels and frieght cars. "Come on," Rusty whispered, "Let's go find your friend." They looked all around the scrapyard and finally they found Kylie. Then, they brought her to the North Western Railway and took her to the Steamworks where Victor fixed her and gave her a new coat of bright pink paint and now, Kylie, Brady, and Olivia live at Knapford Sheds with Arthur, Murdoch, Rosie and Salty. Episode 2 - Saving Benjamin Episode 3 - Rosie, Jacob, Sierra, and the Troublesome Trucks Episode 4 - Back In Service Glynn the "Coffee Pots" engine had been out of service for many years and stayed in a siding by Ffarquar Station on Thomas' branch line. It had been so long that weeds and grass had grown around Glynn. One day, Jacob and Sierra were driving Thomas on his branch line. It was the first time Jacob and Sierra had been on Thomas' branch line. "Hello Thomas," said Glynn as they pulled into Ffarquar Station. "Hullo, Glynn," Thomas replied. Then, the guard's whistle blew and Thomas was off. "Goodbye Glynn," whistled Thomas. "See you later Thomas," said Glynn. "Who was that?" asked Jacob after they passed Glynn. "That's Glynn," Thomas explained, "He was the original engine that ran this branch line." "Have you ever seen him run? I mean, it looks like a while since he has run, but you have been here a hundred years now," said Sierra "No, I've never seen Glynn run he's been in that siding since before I came to Sodor," Thomas replied. "Oh," said Jacob. "I know that look," Sierra said to Jacob, "You have an idea." Jacob nodded. "Oh boy," replied Sierra. Jacob then whispered his plan to Sierra. "I think that that's the one plan you've ever come up with that I'm not going to regret helping you with," Sierra said. "What's the plan?" asked Thomas. "Well since we are going to take these passengers to Knapford," Jacob began, "When we get there we are going to ask Sir Topham Hatt if we can cut away the weeds from around Glynn and take him to the Steamworks for Victor to fix him so he can run again." "That's a really good idea," Thomas agreed, "I wish I could help." "Maybe you can," said Jacob. "How?" Thomas asked. "You can get Jerome and Judy and they can lift Glynn onto a flatbed and you can take him to the Steamworks," said Sierra. "Exactly," said Jacob. Then they arrived at Knapford station on the mainline. Jacob and Sierra went into Sir Topham Hatt's office. Kira was there. Jacob told them their plan. "That's a good idea," said Kira, "What do you think great grandfather?" "I agree with Kira. It is a very good idea and we must go through with it at once," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Yes sir," said Jacob and Sierra enthusiastically. So they did. First they cut away the weeds from around Glynn. Then, they took Thomas and got Jerome and Judy who lifted Glynn onto a flatbed and they took him to the Steamworks. After a couple of days Victor and Kevin had fixed Glynn. Thomas, Sierra, Kira, and Jacob went to see him. "Glynn you look amazing," said Thomas. "Thank you Thomas," replied Glynn. Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived. "Thomas you shall show Glynn around the island, it has changed a lot since he was last in service," he said. "Yes, sir," said Thomas. So he did. After that Thomas and Glynn became the best of friends and Glynn now lives near Tidmouth sheds and Glynn had become friends with all the Steamies on Sodor, although if you asked him which engine was his best friend, he would say Rusty. Episode 6 - Dockyard Tales It was a stormy day on the Island of Sodor. Rosie, Salty, Porter, Bill, Ben, BoCo, Edward, Duck, Henry, James, and Gordon were working at Brendam Docks. Jacob, Sierra, Kira, Caroline, and Cassie were driving a few of the engines. At the end of the day, the Dock Manager came to see everyone. He had bad news. "Bad news everyone," he said, " the tracks on both sides of the Docks are flooded. You all will have to spend the night here and wait until the flood water recedes." "Ahh man," Jacob whined, " I want to go back to the sheds." "Me too," said Rosie. "I have an idea," said Sierra, "Lets tell stories to pass the time." "Good idea," said Kira. "I agree, me hartey," said Salty, "I've a good one. Who wants to hear it?" "We do," everyone said in unison. "No," said Cranky angrily, "I need sleep." "Sorry, Cranky," said Bill. "Ya, it's 13 to 1. Salty gets to tell his story ," said Ben. "Alright," said Salty, "I will." "I guess I won't get to sleep tonight," Cranky said crankily. "One day," Salty began, *flashback* "Me old friend took me and 3 of his other friends on a quest. On this quest, we had to make it from Long Island, New York in the United States to Dallas, Texas, also in the United States. We had to take a boat with about 20 other passengers. While on the high seas, we were faced by a large storm. The waves washed over the boat taking all the other passengers with it. After that the only ones left were me, Me friend and his friends." Everyone gasped. "Hold on a second," Jacob said," who exactly was this friend of yours?" "That friend was none other than Perseus Jackson," Salty replied. "Oh my gods," Cassie said amazed, " The Percy Jackson?" "The one and only," Salty told her. "And I'm guessing his 3 friends were Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia," Cassie said. "Aye," said Salty. "What the heck are you talking about?" James asked confused. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It's a book series, a really good book series," Jacob replied. "Jacob and Cassie's favorite book series", said Sierra. "Some would say that they're obsessed", added Kira. "We are not obsessed," said Jacob. "Ya, we are interested, there's a huge difference," said Cassie. " Oh, whatever," said Sierra, "Salty you may continue the story." "That's it me hartey," said Salty. "Oh," Sierra replied, "Anyone else got a good story?" "I do," said Gordon. "Well then, tell away," said Sierra. "It was a night just like this," Gordon began, *flashback* "Duck, Henry, James, and I were staying in this very shed. Just then, an old tramp steamer lost control and started to run aground. It ran into the support beam by Henry, which knocked the shed down and pushed Cranky down into his side. We were stuck in a collapsed shed with no one to help. Then Thomas and Percy came and put Cranky upright again and Cranky lifted up the shed roof and we were all safe. The end." "That was an interesting story," said Caroline," I wish we could have been there." "I've got another story," said James, *flashback* " Once, an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. It went into a tunnel, and squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again! The passengers tried pushing him and pulling him but neither worked. They even tried using Thomas to push him out, but it still didn't work. In the end they just built brick walls on both ends of the tunnel so he couldn't come out until one day Gordon broke down near the tunnel, now called Henry's Tunnel, and they let him out, so he could help Edward take the Express. So he did and afterwards the two engines took Gordon home. The end." "I've also got a story," said Duck, *flashback* "After Oliver fell in the turntable well, the trucks would not stop teasing him. 'Oliver's no use at all, he thinks he's very clever. Says that he can manage us, that's the best joke ever. When he orders us about with the greatest folly, we just push him down the well. Pop Goes old Ollie.' They would sing. Until one day when Oliver pulled their leader, S.C. Ruffey apart. Since then, the trucks have all been afraid of him. The end." "Nice story, Duck," Jacob told him. Then the sun came up over the horizon and the Dockyard manager came to see everyone. "Everyone, the flood water on the rails had receded, so you can all go home now," he said. Everyone cheered. They could finally go home and when they did, the all feel fast asleep. Category:Jacobacranmer's Pages